


Lunatic Friends

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Madness, mayhem, and bondage: just a day in the life of Lex Luthor, young mastermind.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lunatic Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: I think I've managed a comedy vid with this one, but every time a vid is Lex-centric the angst just creeps over the edges...

**Song:** Lunatic Friends  
 **Artist:** Deathray  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** Madness, mayhem, and bondage: just a day in the life of Lex Luthor, young mastermind.

[Lunatic Friends, 11MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/blie74y164.wmv). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

Original post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/155415.html).


End file.
